Inuyasha's Other Brother
by Immortal Vanslaz
Summary: I'm BACK! And no one cares.... Ch.3's up! Read it.. review please too
1. Vanne'sSurprize Kagome's Found

Inuyasha's Lost Brother?  
  
Ch. 1: Vanne's Surprise.  
Kagome's Found.  
  
"Aaargh! Man that was a rough night." Groaned the black haired teenager as he pulled himself out of bed and forced his way to the bathroom. "God, I look horrible. Hey I thought I cut my fingernails yesterday." The boy looked startled at his fingernails, which were three quarters of an inch long and looked a lot sharper than normal fingernails. "Whatever, I'll just cut 'em again." He grabbed the nail cutters and proceeded to try to cut his fingernails. After a short struggle he heard a loud, CRACK! "Damn, that was frikin' hard. What the-----???" He looked down at his hand. His fingernail was unscathed but the cutters were shattered. "Okay, that's different. Riiiight, skip the fingernails I need to get to school." After showering and eating breakfast, he walked past his roommate's room to yell at him for being lazy again. "Hey, get your lazy ass out of be—huh? What the hell stinks in here again?" He walked into the room and noticed that the guy wasn't here. Putting down his bag he walked in, curious to know what the interesting but stinking smell was. Walking around the room he opened the closet where the smell was strongest and knelt down on the floor, tapping at the wooden floor. "Eh? This one's hollow." Tearing off the plank with much more ease than he normally would, he found two bags of a white powdery substance. "Shit! Who the hell does he think he is? This has to be at least 3 kilos. An' I'm the one who's goin' to get in trouble for letting him stay here. Damn it, I never really liked him in the first place, I'll just stay at Kagome's for a while although I didn't see her yesterday at school." He looked at his watch and swore again, being 10 minutes late he already missed the bus and it was a 15-minute walk to the school. "Great, forget this." He threw the bags of cocaine into the hole again and ran out the door. He saw the bus about a mile down the road and jumped off his balcony, and started at a light run, warming up into a run, and finally sprinting as fast that he could. He didn't take the street but a shorter rout that was less populated and didn't have as many things to dodge, he felt his legs becoming lighter and the trees were becoming a blur of green and brown.  
  
Five minutes later he was on the school grounds, he looked back and saw the bus rounding the corner and unloading the rest of the high-school kids. "Whoa, am I asleep?" From his right someone punched him. "Ow, god hey—Oh what's up Kawaii-Neko?" He said to one of his friends, a girl who loved all cats. She smiled and smoothed out her uniform. "Well, I guess you not sleeping then. You're early for once Vanne." She had a look a mild amusement and then hit him again. "Only fourteen left." "Huh? Fourteen what?" Vanne said puzzled. "Hahaha, it's bad when you forget someone else's birthday but forgetting your own is hysterical." She broke out laughing, and waved to him as she walked to her class. With all this stuff happening I forgot I turned 16 today. He walked to class thinking, and was in a bit of a daze all day, until finally after school someone elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "Huh, what oh hey Hojo, what is it?" He looked at one of his best friends and finally shook the thoughts out of his head. "Well, you've been in a daze all day, it's your birthday and you haven't done anything immensely stupid all day, and Kagome isn't at school again."  
  
"Wow, am I sick? Hahaha, well, I'm thinking too much it's not good for me, and I haven't been yelled at by anyone. As for Kagome, she's probably just taken ill. I'm stopping by on my way home. I feel that the cops might be showing up at my dorm."  
  
Vanne stopped at Kagome's house and knocked on the door, which was immediately answered by Kagome's grandpa. "Ah, sorry Vanne, Kagome's ill with.... um.... an early flu." Vanne stared at the old man and one of his eyebrows rose. "The flu season hasn't even started, and the sweat forming on your forehead doesn't help your argument."  
  
"Erm, yes, we thought it was too early, it must be... chicken pox. Yes a rare form of chicken pox, looks just like the flu." Even more sweat started forming on his forehead.  
  
"She had the chicken pox when she was 5, exactly when I had it. Can you please tell me where she is? Oh and my idiot of a roommate got or will get into trouble soon so if I may I'd like to stay here for a night or so."  
  
Shaking his head in defeat the old man walked into the house with Vanne close behind. After sitting and listening his story of how, Souta and Kagome went into the little shrine looking for Buyo, a monster came out of the well and pulled her in, where she disappeared. They haven't seen her for two days.  
  
"Uhhh-huuh, and... she's still in the well, or wherever it goes?"  
  
"Well, it's is a little far-fetched, but we never would think that she would run away." Her mom said with a look of pure worry on her face.  
  
"Hmm, no she's not the type to run away, I have no idea what could have happened. It's very late already, if you'd like, tomorrow I'll check out the well and look around the city to see if anyone's seen her."  
  
He got a blanket and made a bed out of, the floor, a blanket, and his arm as a pillow.  
  
That night Vanne had a nightmare about white-haired boy wearing feudal age clothing, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the boy's ears, they were dog-like. He saw Kagome too. The strange boy and Kagome were facing a really ugly human, who didn't look to be all the way, alive? The boy attacked the man, which revealed a crow with three eyes, in the man's chest. The boy was about to kill this crow thing when Vanne woke up, sweat covering his face and an awful smell of rotten flesh lingering in his nose. Shaking, he stood up.  
  
"Something, doesn't feel quite right." He changed into his normal black Jnco pants, a black and red t-shirt with a fire decal in the center, and a black/red sweater. It was when he changed his shirt that he noticed his hair had somehow grown to his lower back, his bangs were still short and the top of his head was just a little longer than it was originally and it was extremely soft (Ya know, Inuyasha in his human form). Vanne spent 10 minutes just feeling his hair.  
  
"Soooffftt... ack, what's happening to me? And, how come I can see in the middle of the night?" He walked over to a mirror and had to stop himself from passing out. His eyes were now red, glowing softly and his pupils were vertical. But that wasn't all, his ears, or what looked like black fuzzy dog-ears were poking out of his hair.  
  
"Wait, lemme guess, I died and now I'm being punished with really cool looking doggie ears, long soft hair, painful looking fingernail, claw things, being able to see in the dark and a really sensitive nose. Cool! Well except for the dying part."  
  
Vanne walked outside and gently jumped on the roof; he looked around the area and saw the well. He jumped off the house and walked over to the well. Thinking maybe this was where he would find Kagome and maybe the boy that looked so much like him, or maybe the other way around? Vanne carefully walked into the shrine staying on his toes in case some monster decided to jump out at him.  
  
The well started to glow; as it grew brighter it suddenly dimmed again. Vanne looked down the well and saw Kagome, or what looked like her, it was a 15-year old girl wearing very old clothing.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" Vanne asked to the figure.  
  
"Huh? Vanne? Who's there?" The now identified Kagome asked.  
  
"Heya, it's me Vanne, so you were in the well. Well let's get you out of there." 


	2. Vanne meets Inu The great haircut

CH.2 Vanne meets Inu. The Great Haircut.  
  
*In case nobody knows already, the Inuyasha characters are not my creations, the only thing I own here is Vanne, my account, and this story. In a review of e-mail can come someone tell me Kagome's last name, so I can stop saying 'Kagome's mom, she, her, Kagome's mother' over an over? Thank you.*  
  
"Ugh, Kagome, you reek!" Vanne grinned and covered his nose, but still guiding the girl next to him though the unbreakable darkness on the cloudy night. "Where in the world did you go?! You smell of blood, sweat, and something vaguely familiar."  
  
"WHAT?!! Are you telling me that I stink?!!" Kagome crossed her arms and glared at where she knew Vanne was.  
  
"Precisely, you need a bath... badly." Vanne laughed and easily dodged the friendly bunch that was coming. "C'mon, let's get to the house; everyone was so worried about you." How am I going to explain to her my... change? Vanne led her to the front door and was about to turn around when Kagome wrapped him in a hug. "Th-Thanks for looking for me, I...I'm sorry for making you and everyone worry about me." "Ehh... no problem, just don't get lost anymore all right? Hehehe, now go get a bath you still stink." Vanne jumped out of the way and left her at the door. Slowly walking to the shrine he was thinking of what has happened in the past few days, gazing into nothingness he noiselessly leaped onto the roof on the house, staring into the black sky.  
  
"HEY!... Vanne?" How'd he grow his hair out in three days? It was so soft, just like...Inuyasha's. Kagome pondered this and walked inside. "Dang it, it's soo dark I can't see any—Ahhh!" She tripped over Buyo and fell on a chair with a few thuds, cracks, and a loud cat's cry. All the noise successfully proceeded in waking everyone in the house up. "What? Who's there?" Came a soft voice, walking down the stairs, Kagome's mom turned on the light and almost fell over with surprise at seeing Kagome home and safe, well pretty safe anyway, she had a small cut on her cheek.  
  
Looking down at the noise, and all the lights, Vanne smiled. "Well looks like everything's fine now." Vanne sat up on the roof for a little longer listening to the happy voices of Kagome, her mom, grandpa, and Souta. Smiling, he silently jumped off the roof and started on his way home, staying in the shadows.  
  
"Hey Vanne! C'mon in mom's making oden and sushi as a midnight snack celebration thingy!" Souta's head popped back in the house and ran upstairs.  
  
Vanne's stomach growled. "Mmmm, sushi, I wonder if she's going to make her special wasabi?" Vanne's mouth started to water. Oh well, they would have to find out sooner or later anyway. If I didn't visit in two days they'd probably think I fell into a well too. Vanne shook his head and walked in the open door, closing it behind him with a soft click.  
  
Kagome's mother was busy in the kitchen and her back was to him. "Hello Vanne, the food well be ready in just a few moments. Kagome is taking a bath now, Souta is washing up also. Dad is out of the well, after hearing Kagome's story he grabbed some pieces of paper and walked out, please sit down, I'll be done soon." Vanne grinned as he did indeed see Kagome's grandfather walking out to the well muttering about ancient spells and sealing the well.  
  
Vanne walked to the table and sat down crossing his legs and his arms, and waited for everyone to arrive so he could tell his own story of what has been happening to him over the past few days. Kagome was the first one done, her eyes sparkling and chanting "it's oden" Repetitively. She ran down the stairs and glanced at Vanne to smile at him, she took only a few more steps and almost tripped over herself, staring at Vanne, especially his ears, and his eyes, which were now a sparkling red with black flecks instead of his old emerald green. She walked to the table and sat next to her old friend, "Um, Vanne? What happened?" She knew it was rude, but she couldn't stop staring at him.  
  
"... And I woke up with a strange tingling and walked to the well, where I found Kagome, in ancient kimono clothing." He didn't mention the fact that she smelled badly of blood. Everyone was wide-eyed and staring at him. Kagome's mom jumped up and tried to speak. Vanne, thinking she was going to yell at him and chase him out of the house sadly stood up too, "I understand you want me to leave and never come—huh??" Kagome's mother was right in front of him feeling his ears. "They're so... so soft and fuzzy." Vanne stared dumbfounded, then grinned and laughed a little. Stupid, I've known these people since I was six. I'm practically a part of their family. Vanne was woken up from his thought by Kagome's voice, "Now I know you look just like, Inuyasha!" She said out loud. BANG! The front door was thrown open and in walked a white-haired boy that looked exactly like Vanne, but his clothes were ancient, and his hair white instead of black, the boy even had ears like Vanne's but even these were white. "...Inuyasha?" Kagome stared at the boy that was glaring at her.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even notice anyone else; he just walked up to Kagome. "Who said you could come trotting home? And RIGHT when I actually NEED you!" "Inuyasha. How in the world did YOU get here?" Kagome asked not moving. "The WELL you IDIOT, how else?" Inuyasha pulled a small scroll of paper off his shoulder, "Whoever put these scraps of paper did a pathetic job of trying to seal the well." Everyone but Vanne and Kagome was in a state of shock. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and started to walk out the door. "HEY, stop!" Vanne swiftly walked behind Inu and stared at his face when he turned around. "WHY should--?" Inuyasha turned around and was staring at Vanne's face. Sniff, sniff, sniff sniff. Vanne and Inu caught the scent on each other and their eyes widened. "GAAHH!" They shouted in unison. "Who are you, and why do you have my scent?!" Inu glared at Vanne, ready to cut him into nice little strips at any moment. "Well, I was about to ask you the same, but it seems you beat me to the question. As for who I am, my name is Vanne, I'm not sure what my last name is though. And why I smell like you and you like me, I have no idea. You are Inuyasha." He looked at Inuyasha for a moment. It's like looking to a mirror that shows the past, he looks exactly like me, well the clothes are different, my hairs black, and my eyes are red.  
  
"Feh, whatever I don't have time to talk to some weakling who doesn't even know he's a half-demon. I have a shikon jewel shard to get." Feh, why does this boy smell like me! He smells of human too! Has he never been to the warring states era?! Inu growled and grabbed Kagome; he started to walk out the door when Kagome noticed something. "Inuyasha, the hair on your arm... INUYASHA! How could you bring something like this with you?" She looked at the shrine where the well was and ran as fast as she could to it. Everyone was puzzled, but Inu and Vanne ran after Kagome, catching up to her in no time. Inuyasha glared at Vanne but kept running to the shrine. The three reached the shrine and locked the door as they closed it. Kagome stared at the well, "Inuyasha, it's Yura; she must have followed you to the well and sent her hair after you." Kagome looked at Inu and Vanne. "Well it seems the old hag was right, your eyes work well enough." Inuyasha flexed his claws and glanced at Vanne, "Why're you coming? I'm the one who's going to me a full demon, and I'm not letting you get your claws on the shikon jewel once we have all of it, I hope you know how to fight." Inu grinned evilly.  
  
"Look out!" Kagome cried as the mysterious hair that only she could see struck out at Vanne and Inu. Vanne's ears pricked at the sound of a soft whistle through the air, he fell to the floor and rolled to the left, just as Inu jumped and flipped over Vanne. The two clawed aimlessly at the air it seemed. Kagome looked helplessly on as Inuyasha's left foot and his left arm was grabbed by the surprisingly strong and lethal hair. Vanne was dodging the hair fairly well, his eyes shut, and using his new sense of hearing to pick up the almost silent whistles as the hair flew past.  
  
"Hey, cut this strand of here, here!" Kagome yelled out as she saw a single silvery hair and pointed to it. Inu, who was now freed at the moment swiped at the air where her finger was an missed the hair, "It's invisible remember!" He growled as he felt the hair wrap around his waist and squeeze slowly. What are we going to do... wait I know, it's the only way. Kagome grabbed the hair and it easily hut her as any razor blade would, she winced through the pain as her blood trickled down the strand of hair, visible to everyone. Vanne opened his eyes at the smell of released blood; he looked at Kagome and saw the strand now running with blood from Kagome's hand. Inuyasha's a bit tied up at the moment I'll have to do it. Vanne rolled toward the wall of the shrine, just as he was going to hit the wall he jumped out of his roll toward the wall, moving his body slightly so his would hit the wall with his feet he pushed off flipping of the hair and landing next to Kagome. He slashed at the bloody strand of hair and neatly cut the strand. All the invisible hair falling to the floor, motionless.  
  
Vanne sighed and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. If this is what they were doing on the other side, it sure is fun! I think I might go with them. Besides I want to find out why, if I'm a half-demon like Inuyasha, why an I here and not in the past? Also, why do I smell so much like Inuyasha? And as long as Kagome is going with Inuyasha and me, I'm sure she'll be safe.  
  
Vanne smiled, "Well that was fun, but I'm not used to this whole half-demon hero thing yet. Ahhh, well shall we go into the well now?" Vanne laughed and bounced into the well his voice echoing in the well. "See you on the other side."  
  
Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, he took the red cloth that he wore over his white shirt and placed it over Kagome, "Here, its cloth spun from the hair of a fire rat, it's way stronger than any suit of armor." He looked at the ceiling, and tried not to look at Kagome, who was shocked. Maybe he isn't such a jerk after all, "Th-Thanks." She managed to say.  
  
"You'll need it, for skin as weak and frail as your." Inuyasha sneered and got ready to jump into the well. Kagome glared at him, "You always know just what to say..." I take that back, he's still a jerk. "Come on, let's go already!" Inu and Kagome looked in the well and jumped in.  
  
*Yes, it's long, got a bit carried away there. If the chapters are too long I might find a way to shorten them... somehow... that or you can live with it. But other than that... I need info. Like on Kag's last name would be useful, and any tips you can give me. In case you haven't noticed I'm going in a slightly messed up order of what happens in the manga and anime mixed into one. This story is about Vanne, not Inu, Kagome, the shikon jewel and what not. Oooh think of the wonderful conflicts between Inu, Vanne, and Kouga whenever he comes in, mwaha. So all the useless in-between stuff has been omitted, like when Kag first got pulled into the well ECT. Wrapping this all up, ideas are welcome, comments (both good and bad), criticism, if you really want to you can flame me, not like it'll do anything though. (Due to lack of space just imagine me ramble on some more." ^-^* 


	3. The three brothers meet

"You're a fool! Yura of the hair just wants the jewel! What reason would she have to hunt US?"

Barked Inuyasha, as the three fell through the well, time and space swirling around them.

"I dunno! But look... why else would she send her hair into MY... er sorry Vanne, OUR time when she's already got a sliver of the jewel?" Kagome said and they climbed out after Vanne, who scratched his head and shrugged.

"If I'm half-demon.... which time is mine?" He was confused and just shrugged it off and walked to the forest, near the ancient tree.

"What?!" Inuyasha climbed out of the well and glared at Kagome "You mean to tell me... she has the sliver?!" He stood on the well. Kagome looked up suddenly and Vanne's ear twitched.

"OH!! It's here! Above us!" She shouted at Yura's hair flowed out of the forest and shot towards them. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha as he ran into the forest, Vanne following behind them a little.

"Trace the hair to its source! I'll KILL that witch!!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked ahead and thought to herself..... ...I see a few shiny strands. If those are the hairs pulling the rest... Then Yura must be lurking where those shiny strands come together.... "This way!" She pointed ahead of Inu. They ran through the forest until they came upon a camp fire. "Huh?... A camp fire?"

Inuyasha and Vanne smelt the blood coming from it, Kagome gasped at the scene.... Decapitated men, limbs strewn across the forest floor, the bodies soaked in their own blood, pooling about them. And all around, which only Kagome's eyes could see... was Yura's hair criss crossed about the camp and forest.

"Oh..." She managed to say quietly. Vanne jumped from the trees and landed in the center of the camp, he quirked an eyebrow as he examined the scene. "Wow.... what happened to these men?" He looked at them carefully and tapped one of the hairs that had blood on it.

Inuyasha did the same, "Rogue samurai... They must have blundered into the hair.... unlucky bastards. EH? Their heads are gone. Only their heads...." He tapped his chin and looked at Vanne, who got up and walked over to his brother. "What do you recon we do? Only Kagome can see the hair apparently." Vanne shrugged, walking to the end of the camp a few hairs snapping as he walked.

Kagome knelt down and Inu looked at her smirking. "What? Why are you crouching down there? Don't tell me your feeble courage has failed you again!" She rose up and looked at him, looking serious. "This... I thought it might come in handy..." She held up a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Vanne went his own way, following them from a distance, he heard them bickering some more, about her bow practice. "Heh, if they don't stop flirting with each other, we're going to need more help than we thought.... speaking of which... my room-mate doesn't know where I am. Heh, be nice to see his face when I get back with fuzzy soft ears, pointy teeth, deadly claws, and long soft black hair. Oh, it'll be funny when I go back home." He chuckled to himself and snapped quiet as they came upon a cave, and apparently Yura's hair was there too, for Inuyasha seemed to rise up into the air and Kagome fell of his back. "Kagome!! Inu!!" He jumped and landed in front of Kagome, shielding her as himself was caught into the hair and rose up into the air.

But they all could see the giant ball of hair that was Yura's strong-hold. Finally Yura showed herself, wearing something that looked like a one-piece skirt, with a cloth sash and a sword sheathed at her side. "Ahh... what a lovely fly I've caught.... Oho, two lovely flies. You are Inuyasha aren't you? and.... who are you? Another half-demon? Interesting" She said as Yura easily stood on a strand of hair, Inu smirked and nodded slightly.

"And you're Yura of the hair... what do you know of me?" He asked. Vanne tapped his foot on the hair and finally decided to say something.

"OOh, introductions eh? Very well, I'm Vanne, there we go, now we know each other. Can we kill her yet Inuyasha?" He asked impatiently. Yura laughed and walked over to Vanne.

"Oh, ready to die little pup? As for you Inuyasha, you have quite a reputation among us oni, you know. We heard that a half-breed named Inuyasha became the pet of a reincarnated shamaness in order to collect the shards of the shikon jewel." She said quietly.

"What?!" He said amazed. "I?! A PET... to that fool of a girl?! Who told you that?!" Vanne yawned and took a claw and tore apart the hair, as they kept yapping he landed next to Kagome and jumped back onto the hair, balancing on the hair as he moved behind Yura. He looked up as Inuyasha made a move, he tore himself from the hair and lunged towards Yura. He managed to hear what he said before he lunged at her.

"YOU... are going to kill ME..? That's funny. Because I'M that one.... Who's doing the KILLING!!" He shouted. As he lunged Yura wrapped him up again in her hair.

Vanne stopped paying attention until he smelt blood, he looked back and saw a gash across Inu's chest, it was already starting to bleed soaking the touching cloth. "Heh.. nice blade" He heard Inuyasha say.

"Fool, you sit there and have her cut you up, I'll take care of her, gah" Vanne said as he moved closer to her

Meanwhile Kagome was shooting off arrows and missing, she caught their attention as she finally hit the large ball of hair and all the haired skulls fell from the ball. Yura turned on her and swept her comb across the ground, flames springing from it and apparently engulfing Kagome, she disappeared in the flames.

Inuyasha glared at her.... "You..." he growled as Vanne came up from behind her and cracked his claws, just as Inu soaked his claws in his own blood. "Try my CLAWS OF BLOOD!" Arcs of blood flew towards her and sliced her hand cleanly off, it and her sword falling to the ground. Vanne took action now.

"Heh, if you thought that was fun, wait 'till ya see my CLAWS OF FLAME!" He sliced the air with his claws and many arcs of fire flew towards her. Hitting her in multiple places, burning her in many places on her back and legs. She pulled her hair and the skulls flew towards them. "What?! Stupid heads..." Vanne muttered as he swiped and slashed at them with his claws, he heard a grunt of pain and looked back to see Inu slashed again with Yura's sword which she was moving with her hair. Again she sent it after him. "Fool, getting all the fun." He muttered and sent his claws of flame after her, but she vanished in the pouring of the skulls.

"damn it all..." He looked up as her sword impaled itself in Inu's back. "Curse you, getting all the fun brother." He jumped and landed in front of Yura. "Sorry, but it's my turn to play" He said as he thrust a claw into her chest, and pulled it out with a strange slurping noise. "ew..." he chuckled "Now, will you...." He was stopped as she plunged her sword into his chest.

"How very rude. Grabbing the bosom of a woman you've only just met" She reached for her sword before Vanne quickly slashed at her and jumped away. "Thank you for the gift! It might come in handy" He laughed and pulled the sword out of his chest, flicking off the decapitated hand that still held it. "And for the jewel, wow, you are generous!" Vanne laughed again and jumped away from her.

Kagome was climbing on the hair and alerted Yura. "Didn't I burn her to a crisp?" She muttered as she turned and started for her, but Inuyasha jumped up and slashed her from behind. "Where were YOU watching?" Yura used her hair to steal the sword from Vanne and forced him back. "Shut up ANIMAL!" She yelled.

"You seemed calm enough when I ran you through" Vanne smirked as he appeared behind her.

"But now you are a touch nervous" Stated Inuyasha, smirking too. Kagome pointed out a skull and said there was something in it. Yura let the hair go in what looked like a cage. Vanne couldn't see what was going on but managed to see Inu use his claws of blood to stop her from beheading Kagome.

"OK witch, you die NOW" Vanne yelled as he landed in front of her, just as she threw her sword at Kagome, but instead it went straight through Vanne and continued its path. He smirked and slashed her across the neck, just as Kagome was breaking open the skull with an arrow, revealing a comb. "A comb?" Quickly Kagome shattered it and Yura started to fade away.

"So you hid your soul in the comb did you?" Inu said. Vanne searched the remains and found her shikon jewel. He saw them talking and walked towards the cave entrance. "WERE'S THE JEWEL?!" He heard Inu shout. "Don't shout its right here!" Vanne said exasperated, as he walked towards them.

Kagome took it. "Let's go Kagome.... Vanne"

"Huh..." Kagome said quietly, speaking to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" The white haired half-demon asked.

"You called me by my name..."

"What about it?"

"Are you trying to tell me... that you want to be a little bit friendlier?"  
"Of course. I've always wanted... a fool and a weakling for a friend..."

"Who you calling a weakling?" Vanne looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I saved your life just now!" She smacked Inuyasha on the back and he collapsed on the floor.

"Uh... I wasn't talking about you Kagome..." Vanne said, scratching his cheek, he got promptly smacked too, falling to the floor groaning.  
"So what's wrong?! A WEAKLING wouldn't hurt you two demons could she?"

"Oh, shut up...." The two brothers said at the same time

Vanne was walking with Kaede when they came across Kagome and Inuyasha, doing something most strange.

"Just take off your clothes!" Kagome insisted, sitting on him trying to take his clothes off.

"BEG me to!" Inuyasha snapped struggling to keep them on.

"Close your eyes children" Kaede shooed the children away and Vanne was laughing on the ground holding his rips. He finally got up and walked over to them.

"I see you two have gotten over your differences"

"Get off me!" Inu snapped, getting up quickly and knocking Kagome off.

"Can't you see! My body is special" He replaced his shirt and stood next to Vanne, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, kinda weird, I fell asleep and poof, I woke up and I'm all healed, nifty really" Vanne said, smiling widely as he skipped over to the children and started to play games with them, laughing as they tickled him.

"OWWWW!!" Vanne jumped up and looked at Inu. "Wha---" Inu slapped his chest and a flea demon fell into his hand.

"Hello lord Inuyasha, long time no suck!"

They went into Kaede's hut and sat down and Myoga told them the news, how someone was planning to rob Inuyasha and Vanne's father's tomb.

"They say your father was a demon-dog... who claimed the western lands as his domain..." Kaede said.

"I don't remember a thing about him." Inuyasha said bluntly.  
"Well, that makes two of us, with one of us stuck in the future somehow... hmm" Vanne piped in

"He was the most glorious and powerful of demons... and he had the most delicious blood" Myoga sighed.

Kagome wondered and quietly asked "Then... then... what about their mother?" At this Inuyasha turned red and shouted "Shut your mouth! She died a long time ago!"

"Ah, she was the fairest of all the..." And Myoga was violently attacked by Inu's thumb as he stomped out. Vanne got up and went after him.

"I'll go.... at least he knew what our parents were..... maybe he'll tell me.... maybe not" He opened the door and went outside following Inu's scent.

"Inuyasha?" Vanne asked as he jumped into the tree he was in and sitting on the other side of it.

"What?" He snapped.

"What do you... remember of... mother? and father?" He asked, for he never even knew he was half-demon until just a week ago.

"Hmph, I grew up with mother.... don't remember much. She died though, that's all I remember. Father, just as Myoga said... he was a great demon, that's all I remember." He looked up and jumped down, pulling Kagome to the ground too, who had just followed them.

Up above a carriage flew in it was a woman, Vanne had a strange pull towards her.

"Mother?" Inuyasha said aloud.

"But... didn't she die long ago Inu?" Vanne asked.... wondering.

"She did" They all looked as the carriage was caught in the air and an immense demon emerged from the clouds. On it's other arm stood two other demons. As Inu jumped towards it a flame interrupted him

"Jaken... Kill him only after we've talked, eh? And who are you?" He said indicating Vanne.  
"I'm Vanne." He answered shortly.

"Is that YOU... Sesshomaru?!" Inu yelled.

"Ah, you remember me. I am flattered.... dear little brother..." He said tauntingly.

"So we have an older brother? Well then, Sessho-maru. I too am your brother." Vanne smirked and looked at jaken. "Oho, a little toad. Never liked toads much" He grinned at Sesshomaru's shock.

"What? How did I not know of this? How did you escape my gaze?" He asked, slightly shook up but still wholly regaining his cool attitude.

"Enough questions, why are you here with our mother?" He asked.

"YOU think I'm stupid?! Mother's been dead for years! You can't fool..." But Sessho-maru cut him off.

"Heh, play the fool, be the fool. Don't you think with all my power I can't bring her soul back from the land of the dead, and even find her a physical body?"

The demon started to crush her body. Inu jumped up and slashed the hand off the demon, his mother falling to the ground.

"AWAY DEMON" He cried, but Vanne just stared at Sessho-maru and jaken, Sessho-maru acted like she was really getting away, but Jaken was smiling and laughing a little too much. Vanne glared at them and jumped after them just as a light shined and everything changed... but Vanne escaped the illusionary trick.

"Sessho-maru.... why do you hate Inuyasha so?" Vanne asked as he landed next to him outside the illusion.

"What? So, you escaped the illusion then. Why do I hate Inuyasha? Because, he is a mere half-demon, and worse, he is of my blood. As you are, if I am to believe what you say." Sessho-maru said quietly, looking intently at the scene in front of them, Kagome chained down and Inuyasha being sucked into the woman.

"So, what is there in our father's grave that you want?" Vanne said quietly, also looking at the scene.

"Not that you need to know, but there is a sword that I want. A great blade forged from out father's fang." He replied and still stared at the scene, wanting to know where that grave is hidden.

"I see.... is it really worth all this trouble though..." He reasoned, he'd like to know what this sword was worth but also did not want to endanger his twin anymore.

"Fool, if you knew what it could do.... then you would be as equally eager to find it. Ah, I never imagined it to be in such a place... hehehe. Can you imagine me being so blind..." He chuckled to himself and walked to Inuyasha, easily picking him up by the neck, flexing his hands and thrusting two fingers deep into Inuyasha's left eye, pausing for a moment until he pulled it out throwing Inuyasha to the ground a stream of blood flowing from his eye.

"Ah, it's no wonder I couldn't find it, no matter how thoroughly I scoured the earth. So clear now, the grave is in the black pearl he conjured into your left eye."  
"Ahh, I see now. He was determined to escape desecration wasn't he? Ingenious." Vanne whispered to himself, which was easily picked up by Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"All this... for that pebble. Even... giving that witch.. the form of my mother. you WON'T get away with it!!" Inuyasha and his always flaring temper flew at Sessho-maru, who easily stepped out of the way.

"I am rather busy. If you wish to delay me I'll have to kill you." He cracked his claws and swiped at Inuyasha at such a speed even Inuyasha couldn't see it, but the nothing woman shielded him, herself getting torn to shreds.

"The nothing woman... she protected him..?"

"You know brother.. my thoughts of you are diminishing rather quickly" Vanne silently said aloud to Sesshomaru.

"Your thoughts of me is not my problem. Worthless fool." He stepped on her head, smashing it into the ground.

"You..rotten..murduring." Kagome started

"No! Stop! Woah! Don't antagonize him! I'll get killed too!" Myoga piped in finally.

"Heh heh, aaah, clever lad that I am m'lord, I've found the head-staff again!" Jaken said in his sniveling voice towards Sessho-maru.

"Next time... you'll lose your own head with it."

Sessho-maru took the staff and thrust it down onto the black pearl, moments later the old man's head started laughing.

"Ah, the old man's laughin', that means the seal's a-crackin'!" Jaken pointed out obviously.

"Wow, like to point out the obvious don't you?" Vanne rolled his eyes, moments later a strange wind picked up and a black light swirled about the pearl. A black portal opened up and Sessho-maru and Jaken disappeared, Vanne walked towards it and waved to them.

"Have fun! I'm seeing what Sessy wants!" With that he disappeared too, he appeared upside down suddenly as a flock of skeletal birds flew by.

"Woah! Confusing" He landed on one of the surprisingly large birds and jumped off landing in the giant maw of his father's skeletal mouth.

"Woo.... daddy was really really.... big" He heard a swoosh and saw Inuyasha and Kagome fly down the maw on one of those birds.

"Woah! Wait for me!" Vanne jumped down and landed in a pile of bones, Inuyasha and Sessho-maru fighting again. He watched as they fought and Inuyasha still couldn't hit him.

He chuckled a bit and walked over to the sword.

"So this is what you are after brother? Hehehe, appearing to be just a rusted piece of junk. I'll bet that the appearance is deceiving." Vanne chuckled and put his hand on it, giving it a slight tug, but it did not yield. "I see...." He looked back up and saw everyone looking at him.

"Well brother... why don't you try? The grave WAS in your eye after all" Vanne backed away and kept his eye on Sessho-maru. Inuyasha walked over to the sword and placed a hand on it.  
"All of a sudden I think I WANT this sword." Inuyasha also pulled at it..... to the same fate, it stayed stuck.

"Heh, thank you for that amusing interlude." Sessho-maru appeared next to Inuyasha  
"No HALF-BREED will ever possess the Tetsusaiga-- Do you understand?!"

Vanne sprinted silently up behind Sessho-maru, and slashed at his back

"HE might, but I don't think I DO"

"ARGH! You pest. Allow my poison talons, to END this!" He thrust his hand towards Inuyasha who narrowly escaped, but Sessho-maru was next to him again.

"I think you may have forgotten me again" Vanne chuckled as he fell on Sesshomaru and quickly scrambled away, Sessho-maru turned on Vanne and swiped at him but suddenly everyone looked at Kagome, who was holding the rusted blade.

"I'm sorry, it just.... slipped out" She held the blade close to her.

"Uh..."  
"Peek a boo Sessho-maru" Vanne thrust his arm out as fast as he could, just barely scratching Sessho-maru, who was already in front of Kagome.

"You... what are you... that you were able to draw the Tetsusaiga?"  
"D-don't come any closer! I'll slice you!" She said, Vanne couldn't help but snort as both he and Inuyasha dashed towards Sessho-maru

"Get away from her Sessho-maru! She's not a part of this!"

"Inuyasha, Vanne. Alas I'm afraid she is. Merely by being your companion. My talons bid you... goodbye" He thrust his talons towards her and the whole area was consumed by hissing and it all melted.

Vanne stared and turned on Sessho-maru, he didn't say anything but appeared in front on him, grinning as he slashed but missed.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha reached into the melted mass but felt nothing.

"......"

"How dull, she was only a mortal girl after all." As he dodged a few of Vanne's attacks.

"rrrr... SESSHO-MARU!!!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I grow bored with this... it's over" He ran towards Inuyasha who had suddenly appeared in front of him without him knowing. and shattered his belt.. thing. Vanne jumped in time and was behind Sessho-maru, waiting for a good time to attack.

"Why so angry Inuyasha? There are a million more where she came from..."

Inuyasha cracked his claws and glared at him. "This time... I'll rip your bowels from your belly!"

As he was lunging forward the Tetsusaiga rose from the melted mass, followed by Kagome.

"Pfluh, Man! I thought I was DEAD!" She gasped

"Well, no duh! So did we!" Vanne spat out, but obviously relieved, as was Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah...?" Was all he could say.

"O-KAY you! You tried to KILL me didn't you?! Well, you're gonna REGRET that! I'm about to make you PAY!...... here" She handed the blade to Inuyasha, and smiled.

"Right...."

"This sword looks really AWESOME! Go TO it!" Kagome urged him on while Vanne quirked an eyebrow and looked at the old sword, he knew it could transform, because there was no power at all in the chipped blade that it was currently in.

"Tell me... why.. are you suddenly so.. bouncy?"

Vanne tapped his foot and walked next to Sessho-maru.  
"Are we gonna sit here and listen to them babble?"

"Heh, so you want to get this over with do you?" Sessho-maru looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"Aha, of course.. the shield spell.. shielded HER. Feh, another little joke? Let us see what a half-breed like you can do with the purity of the Tetsusaiga... against the equal purity Sessho-maru"

Vanne sighed and grinned, cracking his claws while Inuyasha readied himself.

"Finally I was wondering how long it would take! Lets GO!" Vanne stood waiting for Sesshomaru's transformation was complete. When it was complete Sessho-maru was in the form of a giant dog-demon. Vanne laughed as Inuyasha jumped and swung the sword down, it bounced off not causing a scratch.

"Hahaha, listen to the flea brother, that form it wont do anything!" Vanne yelled as he sprinted around Sesshomaru's legs dodging the swipes and kicks and bit he launched at him.

"Oh come on Sessho-maru, don't tell me you can't catch me in that large form of yours!"

Vanne ran towards a wall and ran up it as Sessho-maru took a bite out of the bones, Vanne jumped off about half-way up and landed on his back, running along it slashing him in a few places. He balanced on his head as Inuyasha swiped at his leg with the dull sword, still not doing anything.

"That's it Inuyasha! That one hurt him! Give 'Im some more!" Kagome cheered.

"Now, listen... that didn't even make him blink all right?" Inuyasha looked as Vanne was thrown off, was stepped on and winced.

"Ooh, that smarts, get yur stinkin paw off me before I chew it off damn you!" Vanne started biting Sesshomaru's paw, not hurting him too much but being a real pain in the ass.

"Well not YET... but you've got your father's sword right?! C'mon, I believe in you! Don't you?" Kagome smiled at him but winced herself as Vanne got stepped on again, but kept chewing on Sesshomaru's paw.

"Feh, I wouldn't be so cheerful if I were you. I'm strong enough to survive his blows.... and Vanne too apparently... but you'll be JELLY any moment now." Cursing and yelling followed from Vanne as Sessho-maru picked him up and flung him about with his large maw.

"You mean... you're giving up?" Kagome sniffed and her eyes started to water.

"STOP that! NOW!" Inuyasha yelled

"Y-you said I shouldn't be--"

"Shut UP! I meant let me PROTECT you! Do you HEAR?!" He cut her off and Vanne landed right next to them

"Worry not! I've got him on the run!" He jumped up and ran back to Sessho-maru, many gashes and cuts flowing freely with blood.

"Bah! meet my CLAWS OF FLAME Fluffy!!" Vanne swiped the air and arcs of fire flew towards Sessho-maru, burning his fur and parts of his skin, just making him even more angry.

"BRING IT FLUFFY!" And...... yes Sessho-maru brought it.... with a flurry of swipes and snatching him up again in his maw, throwing Vanne against the wall again.

"Owie....."

"Ouch...." Kagome winced

"Just sit tight and watch." Inuyasha assured her. A beating reverberated throughout the skeletal remains of their father

"Oh great, now I can hear my heart beating.. I guess I'm dead now..." Vanne sighed and realized that he wasn't dead yet.  
"Oh Goody, I'm not dead. but then, what's that sound?"

"Lord Sessho-maru! Inuyasha's but Half a demon! Chew him up and spit out his bones, just like ye did with that other brother of yours!" Vanne twitched at Jaken and kicked him across the room, then Kagome threw a large rock on him.

"We're gonna WIN this ugly!"

Sessho-maru went for Inuyasha now, bringing his uninjured paw down upon him, but Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga, which transformed and cut his paw, and his whole arm in half, blood, muscle, and bones freely showing and flowing from Sesshomaru's ruined paw.

"Bah! And here I am taking all the HITS!" Vanne yelled as he came from behind and slashed at his back leg, creating a deep gash.

"Good-bye... BROTHER!!" Inuyasha hit Sessho-maru square in the chest, a deep cut appearing across it, spilling even more blood, pools of it around the room, seeping through the boned and turning them red. Sessho-maru fled through the mouth Jaken following close behind.

"Bastard... next time we'll have to finish him. PTUH!" Vanne spit out a fanged tooth and blood.

"I get the first hit next time, for my tooth, and the nasty taste of his foot in my mouth, that'll be forever before it goes away.... uwww."

Inuyasha knelt down, and Kagome hurried over to him.

"Inuyasha.. a-are you OKAY?!"

"Heh... heh heh heh heh... thanks old man.. you left me quite an heir-loom..."  
Vanne got up and stumbled around.

"Woo... I'm all right..... I'm all right I'm all right" He gasped and fell to his knees, his arms around his chest.  
"Okay.... maybe I'm not quite that all right." He looked at himself and whistled, there were gashes, cuts, and broken bones everywhere.

"Wow, I'm beat up!" Inuyasha held the blade in one hand and offered an arm to Vanne, who took it and was helped by his brother. Kagome came over and helped too.  
"Well now, thank you two. but... how are we gonna get out, I can get out well enough, but with Kagome helping me I don't think I could carry her...."

Vanne and Inuyasha leaped out of the skeleton Kagome riding on Inuyasha, and Vanne still using his arm to support him.

"Ok... I'll be sleeping for a few days at Kaede's...." He said as they walked into her hut and promptly fell on his face... asleep


End file.
